Networked cloud applications and software as a service (SaaS) are quickly becoming the preferred methods to use productivity and business applications. Users can use both desktops and highly mobile devices to conveniently access applications over a network via a web browser. As a result, users can avoid many of the headaches associated with acquiring and maintaining locally installed applications. For example, users no longer need to locate malware free download locations, track software updates and licenses, perform disk backups, or upgrade hardware to meet changing application performance requirements.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.